1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image forming devices, more particularly, to a paper output mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an image forming device, such as a printer, a scanner, or a copier, includes a paper output unit which outputs sheets of paper. However, it is difficult to output thick and heavy paper from the paper output unit. Therefore, there is room in the art for improvement.